1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gun sling for carrying a rifle, shotgun, or similar long gun. More specifically, the invention is an adjustable leather rifle sling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rifles, shotguns, and other long guns tend to be large and relatively heavy. Shooters such as hunters often carry their guns for long distances and for a long period of time, hiking to and from remote hunting grounds or simply waiting for game to appear. A gun sling that allows the gun to be carried on the hunter's shoulder eases the burden of carrying the gun, and frees the hunter's hands for other tasks.
It is desirable for a gun sling to be adjustable for use by hunters of different sizes, as well as for use in different positions. Also, many hunters are likely to appreciate a gun sling that has an aesthetic quality that is respectful of the outdoors and wilderness, using natural materials and exhibiting fine craftsmanship.
Many different kinds of slings, as well as other gun carrying devices, are known. Many shooters prefer a simple shoulder sling, while others desire more complicated slings that provide support while shooting, allow the gun to be lashed to a backpack, allow the gun to be supported by both shoulders, or provide some feature above and beyond the simple shoulder gun sling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,835, issued on Apr. 4, 1989 to E. Tarr, Jr. discloses a versatile gun sling that can be used as a conventional gun sling, carrying the gun over a single shoulder. Additionally, the sling can be used to carry the gun on both shoulders, “back pack style.” The sling is formed from a long strip of material, with a slit running parallel to the length of the strap to form two strips, joined at each end. The sling can be worn with both strips over a single shoulder, or the strips separated over both shoulders to distribute the weight. While some users would find this arrangement advantageous, others will prefer a simple single shoulder sling. Additionally, while the sling is adjustable, it requires manipulation of a clasp and a clasp keeper before a length adjustment can be made.
Numerous single-shoulder gun slings are known. These typically are a long strip of a material, such as a fabric, leather, or other material. To make the sling adjustable, a loop is formed in one end that has one or more slideable hardware fittings that allow the loop to be varied in size, thus adjusting the overall length of the sling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,360, issued on Jul. 18, 1995 to T. Rock, illustrates a weapon sling that uses slides, buckles, and other fittings for adjustment of the belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,756, issued on Sep. 8, 1998 to F. Hightower, discloses an adjustable gun sling. Rather than a simple sling, the Hightower sling includes a shoulder pad, a thumb-loop for over the shoulder carrying, and fittings for attachment and adjustment of the sling.
U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2003/0041498 A1 of S. Mazzagetti, published on Mar. 6, 2003, discloses a gun sling that uses a slideable tension lock fitting to adjust the length.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a adjustable leather rifle sling solving the aforementioned problems is desired.